


Spring Cleaning

by billythesquid



Category: Wakfu
Genre: F/M, Mood Whiplash, Sort Of, Sweet, Teen Romance, loving, role play, those wacky kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: Springtime in the World of Twelve is a time of cleaning and recollection, of cleaning through your old things and seeing if they still fit, and it's a time of reflection, and of celebrating life.Yugo and Amalia try to do all three at once.
Relationships: Amalia Sheran Sharm/Yugo (Wakfu)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Spring Cleaning

They’d come out to Amalia’s treehouse to do some spring cleaning.

Amalia was happy enough to order the servants about in the palace, but some things were better left to her own hands. This little cabin in the trees was _hers,_ a gift from her mother, and the princess guarded it jealously. In her younger days she and her bodyguard Evangelyne would hike out here in the morning with buckets and brushes, and come back tired and filthy with an army of dolls trailing behind her, loaded down with dirty bedding.

Now it was simpler. Her new bodyguard had the most convenient powers, that could carry her through the trees and run back to the palace to pick up clean linens. Not to mention his previous work in an inn, scrubbing floors and making beds.

The only downside, of course is that they had trouble getting any actual cleaning done.

“At least these aren’t the clean sheets.”

“Wuzzat?” Yugo stirred out of his half-sleep, practically swimming in Sadida blankets. Today he was the big spoon, so to speak, strong arms curled around her middle. His breath tickling her skin, warm compared to the wet raw breeze blowing through the door flaps.

“I _said,_ at least you didn’t make a mess of the clean sheets.”

“Hmmm...” He sighed and settled back into the bed. “You’re the one who started it.”

“ _I_ simply took a little break, and I didn’t want my shirt to get dirty. _You’re_ the one who started kissing me-”

“But I like kissing you.” He did so, trailing kisses up and down her spine. “It’s fun.”

“True, but you need to show some restraint. Good servants don’t pounce on their mistress every day.”

“Is that all I am? Your servant?”

“Well- no! You know that.” Of course he did. She pouted at the wall, annoyed at him and herself.

“I do.” One hand circled up, trailing across her stomach and cupping her breast gently. “I love loving you, but I _do_ like working for you. It’s nice.”

“Why do you complain so much, then?”

“It’s nice,” he repeated, as if he didn’t hear her. “I always know what I’m doing, and where I’m going, and who I am.” A pause. “At first I thought I was going to be an adventurer like Dad. And then I thought I was gonna help Quilby, and then I thought I was going to be king, and then I waited and waited for my people, and everyone else got older, and-”

Amalia turned, and to her great relief Yugo was smiling- a little glum, but he returned her embrace and kissed her breasts.

“I’m happy. I’m where I want to be, now.”

“Between my tits?”

“Mm~ _hmm.”_ He suckled and nipped, his cock swelling more and more. “The best place in the World, except for...”

“Enh-” Amalia bit her lip as his hand slipped between her legs, where she was tender. “Slow down, you little beast. I’m still recovering.” The two condoms he’d filled earlier lay by the door, tied off and swollen.

“All right, then.” He gave her tit one last kiss and rolled over, pulling her close as they listened to the wind howl through the trees. The door fluttered, and the roof shuddered. A cold spring rain began, bouncing off the roof and pooling by the door.

“Well, at least we have an excuse for staying late now.”

“As if they didn’t know.” His cock grew stiff and warm between her legs, sticky with traces of his earlier orgasms. “You’re so _messy._ ” She didn’t sound too annoyed- quite the opposite, rather.

“Mmm...” Yugo smiled as he closed his eyes, content to be the princess’s pillow. His chest rose and fell, and soon he was drifting off again.

Amalia could not.

Whether it was the raw breeze blowing through the doorflaps, or Yugo’s prick poking her stomach, she simply couldn’t rest. She watched her Yugo as he dozed, tracing her nails around his chest as she pondered.

“Yugo?” She gently flicked a nipple, waking him.

“Mm-” He blinked and raised his head. “Hmm?”

“You know-” She drew circles on his chest, focusing on that instead of his eyes. “You know, I always wanted to bring you here.”

“Oh, yeah?” His hat perked up, as did other parts of him. “Well, I’m glad I could help.”

“Don’t act so smug. No, I wanted to bring you here when we were younger.”

“But… you did. We’d camp out here a few times-”

“Ugh, _no.”_ She mock-pouted and leaned in, resting her breasts on his stomach. “I swear, it’s like talking to Pinpin sometimes. _No_ , Yugo. I wanted… to _bring_ you here.” And she cocked an eyebrow.

His expression… was not what she’d hoped for. “Oh.”

“Are you surprised? That the Sadida princess would think about an innkeeper’s son?”

“Well, yeah.” His admission hurt a little bit. “I mean, I thought you were like Eva’s age, and then I thought someone as special as you would already have a boyfriend, and I never thought someone like you would want someone like me-”

“Oh! Oh, Yugo...”

“But that was okay, ‘cause I didn’t really want someone like you-”

“ _Ghk!_ Yugo!-”

“What I mean is-” And he flashed that guileless grin, that almost always made her forgive him- “What I meant, was that a princess like you would choose a prince, and not a peasant.”

“Yes, well...” She reached down and pressed her nails into his skin, just a bit sharper than he was comfortable with. “The royals and nobles often take common lovers, you know. I’d keep you around for a bit, maybe on a leash.”

“You’d keep a twelve-year-old on a leash?”

“Oh, you’re no fun.” She collapsed on top of him and pouted for a bit. “It wasn’t- I didn’t think of you at first. I thought about Sir Tournesol, or Kriss la Krass, or the Justice Knight-”

“What about Prince Adele?”

“Oh, I thought about him, too.” _And_ Yugo, together, for her entertainment, but he didn’t have to know that right now. “You were sweet and brave and kind, and so much fun to hang out with, and I loved you like a brother, but… I didn’t _think_ of you, when I was alone. Do you understand?”

“Yeah.” And he did. “I was short, I was young, younger than you-” He grinned. “I kinda thought you and Sir Pinpin would make a good couple.”

“That’s _not_ funny!” She gave his chest a little smack. “But, anyway… You were one of my closest friends, and that’s all. But...”

“But?” Yugo kissed her, a quick peck to give her courage.

“Well...” She blushed a bit, and lay her head on his chest, letting his heartbeat calm her. “You saved my kingdom, and you went out on missions for me-”

“Yeah, you kept giving me and Ad chores and bossing us around.”

“A princess is _supposed_ to command her knight… at least… I liked to think of you as my knight.” She peaked at him through her bangs.

“Oh.” He was a little surprised… but he kind of liked that idea as well.

“And you were sweet, and fun, and brave, and I started to think maybe we could… go see a play or a boufball match or something, before the adventure ended. Just the two of us. And then-” Her breath hitched.

“Do you… remember that day? With Rushu, and Quilby?”

“Y-yeah?” He almost added something else, asking who _could_ forget that day, but he could tell she was serious.

“I was stuck on that boat.” She spoke low, as if to herself. “I was all by myself, in that metal tub, hiding in there while Pinpin was fighting ShuShus and Eva was chasing after Pinpin.”

“You- you weren’t hiding. You were helping Adele fight the invaders. You-”

“And _you-”_ Amalia raised her head, and her eyes glittered. “You were gone. You left us in the middle of the ocean to rot.”

“It wasn’t like that-”

“I knew where Pinpin was, by the explosions. I knew Eva and Cléophée were close behind… I wasn’t _too_ worried about Ruel, but I knew he was somewhere safe. But no one knew where you’d gone off to.”

“I-I was under the island.”

“I thought you were _dead.”_ Now her nails dug into him painfully, as she pulled herself up his chest to glare in his face. “I thought Rushu got you, or Quilby, or those New Sufokian idiots had blown you up by accident. And then, and then-” She trailed off. “You looked so _awful._ Your clothes were gone, your hat was torn, you were burnt, and bruised, and you could barely stand, but you were standing anyway...” Her eyes shimmered. “You looked so beautiful, Yugo. Like- like all the heroes they told us stories about. That was you.” She swallowed and composed herself. “How did you get so fit, anyway? I knew you were strong, but I never realized how good you looked.”

“Oh! Oh, I’m a waiter.”

“But how-?”

“All the plates were bigger than me.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” She paused a bit, studying the little wounds she’d left in his flesh, and kissed each one of them in apology. “So… that’s when I started thinking about _you,_ when I… Not- not some older version of you, or taller… but you.” She blushed, and smiled. “You looked so cold on the flight back home. I wanted to hold you, warm you up.”

“You grew that blanket for me, remember?”

“No, I- I was jealous that Eva got to sit near you, and I got stuck with Ruel. I wanted to hold you, tell you it was all right… I wanted to tell you how I felt.”

“Amalia...” He’d felt _something_ between them for all these years, but he never realized she felt this deeply about him so soon in their lives. “I wish… I wish I had talked to you sooner. Things turned out okay, between us, but still-”

“Hmph.” Now the princess was on familiar territory again, and she smirked down at her little lover. “You’re forgiven, Yugo. Although- it’s probably for the best. Can you _imagine_ what might have happened, if I tried to… show you how I felt, when we were both so young?”

“Y-yeah-” Oh, he _could,_ and he was getting excited again, as Amalia grinned in triumph and straddled him.

“Do you… want me to show you, Yugo?” She crouched low, lips close enough to kiss, warm breath tickling his chin. “All those things I’d think about, when I was alone?”

* * *

“Aren’t you glad you came out here with me, Yugo?”

“Yeah! It’s so cool you have your own house out here.”

“Isn’t it, though? You know, _I_ built it myself.”

“Really? All of it?”

“Well… Maman grew the foundations, and the palace woodworkers put in the rest. But _I_ designed it, and that’s the most important part, wouldn’t you agree?”

“If you say so, Ami, it must be true.” He grinned and rolled over in the sheets. “I’m glad you invited me out here, but it feels weird without having the others around, doesn’t it?”

“But it’s not bad, is it, Yugo?” The taller girl slipped an arm around his waist as she cuddled up to him. “You don’t mind having to deal with me, do you?”

“Of course not! You’re my friend. You’re one of my _best_ friends.”

“ _Only_ one of your best friends? Not _the_ best? Tsk, tsk.”

“You know… it’s like me and Eva. You love us both, but not the same, right?”

“Yes… yes, that’s right.” She grew quiet as her arm tightened and pulled him close, and her breath felt hot on his neck. “That’s exactly right.”

“A-Amalia?”

“Yugo- Yugo, I want to thank you, for all you’ve done. You saved my people twice now. So… thanks?”

“You saved _my_ people, Amalia. You freed them from that curse. And anyway, we saved Sadida together, didn’t we?”

“Yes, that’s true.” He could feel her smile on his skin. “That’s very true.”

“So we’re even, right? And we’re friends. So we help each other out, and we don’t worry about paying each other back. And anyway, I owe you for buying us food and beds and stuff on the way.”

“Yes… yes you _do_ owe me, don’t you?”

“Um-”

“Yugo, do you have any girlfriends?”

“Yeah? I’ve got lots of girl friends.”

“ _No_ Yugo. I mean… someone special.”

“Y-you’re special, Ami-”

“Special like Pinpin and Eva.”

He grew very quiet, remembering the time he’d been practicing with his Wakfu sight, and… _saw…_ the pair.

“I- I’m sorry, Yugo.” Her arm withdrew and she curled in on herself. “I shouldn’t- I ruined it, didn’t I?”

“No!-” He twisted around, throwing the sheets about. “Amalia, no- I just- I never realized, that’s all. I never thought about it. And...” He cupped her cheek, gently turning her to face him with shimmering eyes. “And I don’t have anyone as special as you.”

They paused, as still as statues in the raw spring air.

“Did- did we break script?”

“A little bit.” She beamed, pulling him in for a kiss. “But go on. Tell me how special I am.”

“Well, let’s see...” He pitched his voice a little higher. “You _are_ special, Amalia. You’re brave, and kind, and only a _little_ grouchy sometimes-”

“ _Oh?”_ But she was giggling.

“You’re a hero, and a beautiful princess, and you’re great at Boufball. I… I’d really like to be your boyfriend, Amalia. I-I’ve thought about it too.”

“Is that why you sneak off into the bushes at night?”

“Sometimes.” He turned away, ashamed. “I-I try not to, Ami. I know it’s wrong, but I can’t help it- I just… it’s so hard!”

“Hard like _this,_ Yugo?” She seized his cock between thumb and forefinger, smirking as she toyed with him.

“A-Amalia-!”

“You’re a naughty little boy, you know that? You could get in big, _big_ trouble for this.” Her breath hitched as she ran her fingers over his cock, stroking the tip and cupping his balls. “But you know, Yugo… _I_ think about this too.”

He wasn’t sure if he was following her script anymore, but he couldn’t resist- picking her up, pulling her on top of him, where he could kiss those plump, delicious lips of hers. She didn’t seem to mind, one hand snaking under his hat to pull his hair as he kissed her, the other gripping and petting his cock as it grew harder and harder, poking at her dripping pussy…

She pulled away. “Yugo- I- I _want_ this, so much. But if we do… _this…_ we’ll have to be together.”

“But we _are_ together, Ami.” He batted his eyes at her and she snickered, before composing herself.

“No, silly, we’ll be… lovers.”

“But I already love you.”

She blinked and smiled. “Oh, _good.”_ She kissed him again, curling around him and drowning him in her presence, warm and flowery. “Well, I guess we’re lovers, then.”

“Seems like. So what do we do now?”

“ _Wellll..._ if I’m your girlfriend, and you’re my boyfriend… can I see under your hat? Please?”

“Go on.” Yugo bowed his head toward her. “Take it off.”

She smirked, before composing herself and gently removing his cap. The dim cabin filled with shimmering blue light as his wings unfurled, and he was truly naked before her.

“Mmm…” Amalia couldn’t resist, burying her face in his soft fine hair between his wings, and breathing deep. “Why _do_ you still wear your hat? You’re not ashamed, are you?”

“No! But it’s tough to sleep at night, with a light on. And- well, they’re a little sensitive, you know.”

“Like this?” And she blew on them, giggling as his wings flickered and he shivered. “Or this-” She ran her tongue along one as he bucked in her grip.

“A-Amalia!-”

“Kiss me, Yugo.” She pulled his head down to her breasts. “ _Here.”_

Yugo buried his face in her breasts, kissing and worshipping them as his fingers stroked her pussy lips and entered her, curling in and out. Amalia returned his love, fingers curling and stroking his cock as she suckled on his wings, sending lighting bolts of pleasure right through his very core-

“ _That’s_ it, Yugo.” She petted his hair and kissed his head, as her fingers danced faster and faster around his cock. “Show me- show me how much you love me...”

“ _A-Anh!”_ He buried his face in her neck, shuddering as she licked his wings once more, cock pulsing as his cum spurted out and bathed her pussy and stomach in shimmering white strands, warm and sticky.

“Oh...” Amalia cooed as she milked his cock, running finger through his slit and bringing his seed to her lips. “Well, now you’ve gone and made a real mess of the sheets.”

“Sorry.” He grinned and panted, suckling at her neck with little nips. “Still better than our first time, though.”

“Mm...” Amalia toyed with his cock, running the half-hard member through the dripping mess he had made of her pussy. “I’d barely touched you, and you just spurted all over the room-”

“And then you got mad, and said you wanted something out of it, and you told me to get on the bed-”

“ _I_ remember-”

“And five minutes later the guards came running in to see why you were screaming.”

“Mm-hmmm… I told them it was a nightmare or something.” She wriggled his cock, grinning as he slowly stiffened up again. “That’s when I decided to keep you around.”

“Well, thanks.” He kissed her, truly thankful. “Is that all?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean-” He kissed her again, trailing his lips to nibble her earlobe. “I mean, is that all to your fantasy?”

And now he was on his back, staring up with glee at the elegant curve of Amalia’s back, and the enticing swell of her ass, as she slowly lowered her pussy onto his face. She was dripping and eager, and still messy even after they cleaned her up a bit, but he dove in, running his tongue through the tastiest treat in the world.

Amalia twisted and mewled, no longer following the script in her head, grinding her pussy as she whimpered from his divine tongue running through her folds. She was always so excited at being able to boss around Yugo, to take the greatest hero in the world in hand and make him beg, to push him down and make him serve her.

But she wasn’t a harsh princess. As he suckled her clit, and tongued her dripping snatch, and let his fingers wander, she took pity on him. His cock was already stiff again, and she cupped him lovingly. She still had trouble taking him all at once, but that didn’t stop her from adoring him, kissing up the dribbles of cum, caressing his balls, running her tongue up and down his shaft until he was shining and clean. And as she wrapped her lips around his ruddy head, his tongue swirled deep inside her, pleasure mounting until-

“Y-Yugo!” She patted his stomach and he paused. “Yugo, there’s one more thing I thought about-”

They were back on the bed, Amalia straddling her boyfriend, his cock throbbing and hot and nestled against her pussy.

“A-Amalia?” He pitched his voice higher still. “Are you sure? I don’t mind kissing your pussy again, you taste so sweet...”

“I’m sure, my little knight.” She was flushed and nervous and oh-so-wet, this short, sweet hero driving her mad like no one else. “I want _you_. I want you to be my first.”

“I… I’d like that, Ami.” Leaning in: “Uh, shouldn’t we use protection?” He nodded at the roll of condoms on the nightstand, still half-full.

“Oh, _Yugo_.” Her smirk turned feral. “What kind of princess do you think I am?”

And she raised her hips, and took him in hand, and guided him into her pussy.

Yugo groaned as she stretched and squeezed around his hardness, forcing himself to hold still as his princess sank down with a happy sigh. One hand curled on his chest as the other played with her clit, running circles where their bodies met, rolling her hips as her pussy adjusted to her lover once more.

She loved him, and she loved that look on his face, as he bit his lip and submitted, waiting for her permission. She was a naughty, naughty princess, and she couldn’t resist- running her thumbs over his nipples, groaning his name, squeezing herself around his length, all while he bit his cheek and pleaded silently for mercy.

“ _This_ is what you fantasized about?!”

“Well- no, not exactly.” She bent down to kiss her champion, sweet and chaste as her pussy trembled in excitement. “You can begin.”

She could see his excitement, his desperation trembling through every limb, but he lifted her up with adoring gentle hands and waited for her permission before he lowered her again, carefully filling her up until she bottomed out, his cock fully sheathed inside her.

They moved slowly, her rising above, and him thrusting up to meet her, before sinking back to the mattress. Despite the inner fire, they were in no rush now, content to make the moment last forever and ever and ever. The light howl of the wind, the creak of the bed, the pitter-patter of rain- all faded as they gasped and groaned. Amalia’s divine body shimmered in the blue flame of Yugo’s wings, gleaming with droplets of sweat that outlined her curves and dripped to the mattress. Yugo’s muscles rose and fell, tensing and unknotting as she ran her fingers over him. One hand, roughened with years of labor, slid from her hip to her pussy, thumb twirling around her clit until she whimpered and cried out and shuddered around him.

And when he tried to pull out to finish himself she slammed her hips down, eyes pleading for his release as he let go and flooded her pussy with his seed-

“After all-” She was woozy and love-drunk, as she lay on his heaving chest and breathed in his scent. “After all, you’ve already made quite the mess, no?”

* * *

The rain had stopped, and they lay together in the tiny bed, limbs curled around each other as they lay among the sweat-soaked bedding. They said nothing, content to listen to their gentle breathing, and their heartbeats, to feel each other’s warmth as a chill breeze slipped in through the cracks.

This was part of her fantasy as well, to have someone to love and love her, to share a bed and not have to worry about anything for a little while, because she wasn’t alone.

She didn’t say any of this, but Yugo understood, because _he’d_ had the same fantasy as well, on those lonely nights when he was trapped in a child’s body.

The sky lightened a bit as the clouds rolled on, and a clean swift breeze swept in to the treehouse and shook them from their torpor.

“So.” The princess rose and shook herself, grinning down at her champion. “So, what did _you_ fantasize about, when we were younger?”

“Oh, you know...” Yugo squirmed, feeling a trap closing around him even though he couldn’t spot it. “You… those bunny ears you wore, as a cheerleader… saving you from Vampyro… kid’s stuff.”

“I see.” Her finger ran circles across his chest, digging in whenever he relaxed. “And was it just me? I seem to remember you saying you tried not to...”

“Well, you know, I didn’t know much about myself, or how I felt about you-”

“Did you think about anyone else? Elaine, or Miranda, or maybe… Eva?” He pouted and turned away, and she laughed.

“Oh, I forgive you, Yugo. I don’t blame you at all.” Her voice turned wistful. “Eva’s always been so brave, and pretty, and kind… kind of like you, really.”

“Mm.” He still looked annoyed and embarrassed, but he turned back to kiss her.

“And you know, Yugo… when Eva left the palace, she left some of her clothes behind. Remember her black skirt and boots? I bet those fit me now that I’ve grown up a bit, no?” She rested her lovely breasts on his skin, almost twice the size they were when they met, and laughed in delight as he turned red and his cock twitched.

It didn’t rain at all for the rest of the day, but they didn’t get back to the palace until sunset.


End file.
